


The Photography Club: Prequel

by Spudato



Series: Mutually Assured Attraction [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Multi, can i interest u in soft n gentle porn, nb!blake, trans!Velvet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato
Summary: Blake has a vision involving Weiss that they'd like to see through. Velvet and Weiss are down to try it.





	The Photography Club: Prequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waistcoats_and_whips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waistcoats_and_whips/gifts).



> ‘That didn’t mean there weren’t preferences, of course. Weiss liked the more suggestive selfies, where she might still be adorned with a supple leather collar or have the red and pink bites of the rope etched onto her skin.’ - The Photography Club
> 
> So The Photography Club was 2,251 words! I was asked for a prequel as inspired by the above excerpt. This became 6,070 words. I do not have limits. That said, this is a gift for @waistcoats_and_whips, who wrote 'Lessons Learned', which is another great frappuccino fic as inspired by The Frapp Logs... I highly recommend it... I edited it so I can vouch for a quality time... hope you enjoy, buddy!
> 
> This fic contains: freckly muscley Velvet w/ a cute dick, Weiss getting tied up, collars and leashes and everybody being gay.

Blake’s the one who introduces ropes into the bedroom for the first time. Maybe Velvet should have pretended to be a little surprised, but she really isn’t, because Blake has a knack for these sorts of things; both the knot-tying and the kinky stuff, that is. They’re also the only person she knows who can tie a shoelace faster with one hand than two, so yeah, she kinda saw this coming a few miles off. This means that when Blake climbs up the stairs to their bedroom, the attic pleasantly warm and the sunlight dimming outside, Velvet hardly sees it fit to offer more than a grunt of acknowledgement when she eyes the bundle in their hand.

She’s already naked, happy enough to bask in the sun-warmed spot on the bed, because any clothes are too much tonight. Blake looks a touch too hot themself - in both senses of the word - as they tug at the neckline of their hoodie, kicking off their shoes underneath their desk. Weiss is downstairs in the bathroom getting ready so it’s just the two of them, but Blake stands around as if they’re waiting on permission to come closer.

“What’s up, Blake?” Velvet has to ask when the silence turns weird, and they shrug, not quite able to look at her.

“Uh, was just wondering if this is okay? With you?” They wave the rope about as they blush, looking to the angled wall opposite the bed and the posters strewn across its surface, and Velvet just laughs.

“If you wanna, then sure. Weiss is probably down for it too.” To be honest, Weiss is down for just about _anything_ _._ Every time Velvet’s ever erred on the side of _what the fuck_ _,_ all Weiss has to say is _I dare you_ and, well. Velvet’s never turned down a dare before, and she doesn’t intend to start now. Besides, it’s always a good time and it’s fun to explore new things with your datemates, even if it ends with everybody laughing until they’re red-faced and crying. Still, point being: Weiss will try anything once.

Behind Blake the stairs creak, and a head of short white hair emerges from below. When Weiss steps into the bedroom proper Velvet marvels at the sight of her in a lacy bra and plain grey underwear… until she realises that Weiss is wearing _Velvet’s_ plain grey underwear. It hugs her ass nicely, she has to admit, but she forgot Weiss is a serial clothing thief even at the best of times.

“What am I down with?” Weiss asks as she rounds Blake, before the sight of the ropes in their hand makes her pause.

Velvet cants her head towards them, and Blake blushes even harder under the inspection of both their girlfriends. “I- I sorta, um. I thought about you in a box-tie the other day and I… kinda wanna make it a thing?”

Weiss looks them up and down, and then slides the rope from their grasp. The coils are dark, and Velvet is struggling not to envision how they’ll look against her pale skin. “You know how?”

Blake nods, mutely, and the distracted look on their face implies that Blake might be indulging in that same image. Weiss tangles the rope between her fingers, and then offers it back to them. “Alright, then.”

Velvet can’t suppress a snort. “Told you. Down for _anything.”_

For a moment Blake seems a little lost, turning to put the rope onto their desk before they look back to her, and their feet shuffle against the hardwood floor as they blurt, “I got something else too, but I can show you later.”

Weiss blinks, glancing over to Velvet as if she’d know what Blake has planned. But she doesn’t, so she just lies back on the bed and shuts her eyes, rolling her shoulders against the cool sheets and stretching her legs out.

“Okay,” Weiss murmurs, voice moving past the end of the bed. “But you’re wearing way too many clothes to be showing me anything right about now.”

The laugh and rustle of fabric that follows indicates Blake’s fixing that problem where they stand, and Velvet tracks Weiss’s footsteps around the bed, cracking an eye open when Weiss pauses next to her. She’s running her eyes over Velvet appreciatively, but when she steps close enough to touch Velvet whips an arm out to slide her fingers into the waistband of her underwear.

“I recognise these from _my_ drawer,” she snipes, but Weiss just giggles, elastic stretching between them when she tries to pull away.

“All of mine are in the dryer, and I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“And if I do?”

Weiss is about to say something, an insufferable smirk forming around the first syllables, but then Blake’s bright purple boxers smack her right in the face. Blake’s grinning, bright white teeth a curving crescent, though Velvet’s eyes quickly drop to the butt that Blake has on display for the room to see; it’s the only ass she’s ever unironically described as _juicy_ _._ “Then I’m sure _I_ can find an appropriate punishment.”

The bed shifts to Velvet’s left and Weiss throws a leg over over her as she’s straddled, Weiss’s skin smooth to the touch. Blake’s boxers now hang from her mouth, brushing the tip of Velvet’s nose, and she winks before Weiss’s hands disappear behind her back. The straps on her shoulders loosen and the bra is quickly discarded, tossed across the room and landing somewhere near the window. The bad news is that Velvet can’t see much of anything with the boxers in the way, long enough to cover Weiss’s chest, but the good news is that Weiss opens her mouth and lets them fall right across Velvet’s face.

The _really_ bad news is what Velvet breathes in a scent that so purely _Blake_ it sends her head spinning. It’s smoky and spicy, black tea left to brew strong. There’s a note of bitterness like you’d find in cocoa and coffee, a slight sweetness to soften the edge. Velvet could probably drown herself in this smell, especially when she’s in their room and everything is awash with it, and she presses the fabric against her nose and breathes it in deeper.

That said, lithe arms come up to frame Velvet’s head, and she looks up to see bright eyes watching her, flowery perfume mingling with the smell of Blake. She leans close and Velvet pushes the boxers aside to greet her properly, the first kiss soft and chaste until Weiss presses harder. Kissing her always feels so wonderful, so good in all the right ways, lips soft and tongue wet and demanding for more. It’s a mouth known for tearing people apart verbally, every word smouldering with passion as argument are left smoking in their wake, but it’s a mouth Velvet knows can snatch words away just as easily, leaving the people at her mercy voiceless as they tremble their way to orgasm.

When their teeth meet accidentally Weiss doesn’t hesitate to change the angle, ravaging what’s been offered, and her hips slide back and grind down. Velvet almost bucks when damp fabric meets half-hard cock and she groans against Weiss’s mouth, bringing up her legs to curl her toes into the duvet.

“Nn- Weiss, _Weiss_ _-”_ It’s hard to talk with someone else’s tongue in your mouth but Velvet manages it, turning her head away to try and appeal to Blake. Weiss is happy enough to continue her onslaught on her cheeks and jawline instead, teeth grazing skin and making Velvet whine, and a harsh suck on the side of Velvet’s neck paired with a another grind of her hips leaves her panting for air. Blake just watches, stripping off their binder in one smooth motion borne from years of practise, though their ears perk up when Velvet gasps their name.

“You’re gonna make her come at this rate, Weiss.” Blake picks up the rope again, their Scroll in hand, and when the last evening rays hit their body Velvet squeaks at the way their eyes light up in the shadow that falls across their chest. They approach the bed almost silently, the rope slowly unwound, until they halt at the foot of the bed. “Sit up.”

For a second Weiss pulls away from Velvet, eyes sparkling with mischief, and then she continues as she was, licking hot lines down Velvet’s neck with reckless abandon, alternating between feather-soft kisses and toothy bites. Velvet bites out a curse, seizing Weiss’s hips to encourage a rough rock of her body, and Blake’s content to watch this until their patience finally runs thin. Hands grasp Weiss’s narrow shoulders and haul her upright, but it means all of her weight settles against Velvet’s hips and she whines, squirming about like a cub.

“Up,” Blake commands, voice low and purring, and Weiss gets up onto her knees just long enough for Velvet to scoot out from beneath. The grey fabric has been soaked dark and Velvet knows that every time she wears them she’ll be thinking about this image, the slick patch of Weiss’s arousal and the dampness left on her skin. It’s unfortunate because Velvet’s pretty sure they’re one of the pairs she likes to wear most often.

Velvet retreats until the pillows press against her lower back, and Weiss makes as if to follow, one hand touching the duvet like she plans to crawl over. Blake keeps a firm grip on her shoulder, though, holding her in place. The light outside is almost completely gone so Velvet switches on the bedside lamp, and she watches Blake’s blown pupils shrink, revealing amber eyes darkened like melting sugar. If Weiss could see their face she’d know she’s probably going to lose her voice tonight, but she can’t, so she doesn’t. Velvet’s not going to warn her either; at this point, she deserves everything she’s getting.

“Hands here.” Weiss’s arms are drawn behind her, a faint pink imprint of Blake’s fingers left behind across her collarbone, and although Velvet can’t really make out what they’ll be doing behind her, it doesn’t particularly matter. Instead, she busies herself with opening the bedside drawer to fish out lube and condoms, settling herself against the pillows as she snaps open the cap on the bottle. By this time Blake’s opened up their Scroll, placing it near Weiss’s thigh and glancing at the column of colourful images on-screen. Weiss tries to take a peek before a hand comes up to turn her head straight, forcing her to look at Velvet as Blake speaks with a growl. “Watch her.”

Velvet gets the idea, happy to give herself a generous dollop of lube before putting the bottle aside. Weiss is watching eagerly, even as Blake works on the rope behind her, and Velvet bites her lip before sliding further down the pillows, running her foot up Weiss’s bare thigh and taking herself into her hand. The contact is cool against heated skin and her back arches, Weiss moaning gently at the sight.

The rhythm she starts is slow, Weiss’s teasing having left her wanting for more, but for now she just enjoys the way it feels; the slickness of the lube, the grip of her hand, eyes fluttering shut when she slips over the head. The room feels a few degrees warmer now, body fuzzy with the hum of want, and when she cups her balls Weiss’s mouth opens a little, pink tongue darting out to wet her lips. She’s engrossed in watching Velvet please herself, barely blinking when her body is tugged back, not even flinching when Blake winds the rope over the top of her breasts and about her shoulders, a look to the Scroll confirming the next step.

For a while, that’s how it goes. Soon black rope frames the top and bottom of Weiss’s chest, her arms trapped behind, and Velvet strokes herself close to a peak before relaxing and letting the buzz of orgasm fade away before starting again. It’s nice and calm, quiet save for Velvet’s breathy groans, and soon Blake checks over the Scroll one last time before tugging at the rope, grunting approval.

“Done. How’re you feeling?”

Weiss doesn’t say anything at first, staring at Velvet intently, but she blinks and looks up to Blake with a slight frown pinching her eyebrows, irritation at the interruption. “I’m fine.”

“Numb anywhere? Does it hurt?”

She makes a show of wriggling about, able to squirm in her binds, but it’s clear that they’re not coming loose without Blake’s explicit permission. “No, it’s good. I’m fine- oh!”

As soon as the word are out of her mouth Blake reaches down to cup between her legs, fingers rubbing across damp fabric, and Velvet’s whole body sparks with desire when her grip tightens at the sight. “If that changes, you have to tell me. Safeword?”

Blake’s mouth is hardly a centimetre from Weiss’s when she whispers it like a prayer, eyes shutting without hesitation, and Velvet can imagine the sweetness of her breath across Blake’s skin. “Arabesque.”

Initially, Blake’s kiss is gentle, mirroring the one Weiss and Velvet had shared before. That’s until the second pushes Weiss back until she almost topples over, Blake removing their hand to shove it into her pants instead. Her gasp of surprise is paired with a jerk of her body, shoulders straining against the rope, instinctively attempting to break free even as her hips roll and a moan is forced out between their mouths.

Watching the rapid motion of Blake’s fingers under the cotton is enough to make Velvet groan, running a hand through her hair and gripping the strands tight enough to make her grit her teeth. She wants to spoil herself and come, but instead she lets go completely, bringing both hands above her head so she can’t tempt touching herself more. She’s desperately envious of the way of the way Weiss’s body moves to the motion of Blake’s hand, back curved and hips shying away before pressing for more. Well, that’s until Blake slides their hand free, fingers wet with Weiss’s arousal, and she whines a high note until Blake pushes her downwards and onto her side. They draw her legs out from under her, rolling her onto her back until she lies across the width of the bed, but after a critical look Blake grasps her ankles and pulls her along until her calves dangle off the edge of the mattress. The squeak Weiss makes is thoroughly undignified and makes Blake laugh, even though Weiss doesn’t try to move from her position. “Excuse _you.”_

“I’m excused,” Blake sings as Weiss pouts with a childish kick of her legs, but the expression doesn’t last when Blake climbs onto the bed, straddling Weiss’s tummy. It’s a reverse of before, Weiss made to taste her own medicine, and Velvet admires Blake’s profile; they’re so gorgeous, the curve of their spine and the soft fuzz on their jawline, the tumbling locks of curly black hair that cascade down their back. Their ass also needs proper time devoted to how mouth-wateringly good it is, and all of this combined means that Blake really is one of the hottest people Velvet knows. That said, her attention drifts when Blake bows their head over Weiss, tossing their hair over one shoulder so she can watch their faces.

“You can feel that, can’t you?” Blake’s hips shift over Weiss’s body, and Velvet can imagine their slickness across her skin, warm and sticky, the rasp of curls a gentle abrasion. “Bet you wish you could touch me right now, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Weiss gasps, straining against the rope, and when Blake bears their weight down a little more she sighs. “I want- I want to touch you, I- _Blake-”_

A thumb to her mouth stops her words, and when Blake works it between her lips Weiss takes it into her mouth, sucking obediently. “How about you try that again, only this time, call me _sir .”_

A gasp sounds but it’s not Weiss - it’s Velvet, sucking in a breath through her teeth as she brushes past the edge again, one hand back between her legs and pumping softly. Honorifics aren’t tossed around very often since some nights they’re all in a giggly mood and _sir_ and _mistress_ and _master_ don’t stick as they should, but tonight Blake wants to play it serious and the way they growl around that single syllable makes her body tingle. Blake looks over briefly, golden eyes glimmering when they see Velvet flush red and look away, but Weiss moans around the digit in her mouth and Blake’s attention returns to her. “Ah- I wan’  ‘oo ‘ouch you, sir…”

Drawing the thumb from her mouth, they trail it across her cheek, stroking the high angle of her cheekbone. “Not with your hands, but you can with your mouth.”

The words don’t make sense to Velvet at first, mind too hazy to understand, but they click together once Blake shifts higher, bringing their legs either side of Weiss’s head. They lean forwards to brace themself against the sheets, pressing down to Weiss’s waiting mouth. There’s a giggle, and then Blake’s body stiffens before they groan and settle lower, muscles flexing when they begin to rock against her face. “Yeah, mm-”

There’s a distinctly wet sound that rises in beat with Blake’s little growls and Velvet’s stuck by a longing that sits deep in her gut. So, she sits up, using Blake’s discarded boxers as a towel to wipe off the lube that coats the palm of her hand and between her legs. Blake hardly looks, not when they groan and quiver and bow their head again, so Velvet shuffles off the bed and pads over to where Weiss’s legs hang freely. Her toes are curling with every one of Blake’s pants and when Velvet grasps her thighs and moves them apart there’s a little noise of questioning before Weiss returns to her work.

As much as Velvet likes the debauchery inherent in seeing the underwear soaked through and glistening, she’s quick to strip them off, tossing them aside thoughtlessly. The sight of slick white curls of hair connected with strands of arousal makes her whine, Weiss’s clit stiff and her lips a wonderfully rosy shade of pink. Velvet ducks down onto her knees, settling Weiss’s thighs onto her shoulders before she presses her thumbs either side of her labia, loving the way Weiss squeezes in response and moans against Blake. Smiling, she touches a kiss to the inside of one thigh, nipping at the giving flesh, before leaning in and licking from entrance to clit.

The effect is mesmerising, her body quaking with pleasure and back arching high, a little scream of bliss muffled between Blake’s legs. They glance over one shoulder at the interruption to see Velvet grinning back, and they wink, looking down to address Weiss.

“What do we say to Velvet when she eats you out, huh?”

“Th-thank you…”

“Thank you, _what?”_

Velvet knows it’s coming and she should be ready for it, but when Weiss finally whines out _“thank you mistress”_ it’s like half her brain crashes and has to reboot itself. In the time it takes before she can stop blushing red, Blake has already resettled themself and Weiss can’t say much of anything, but Velvet wants to hear her again, and again, and again. So, she starts to mimic Weiss’s rhythm instead, circling her clit with the tip of her tongue before lapping up new arousal, pressing her tongue inside before starting all over again. When Weiss squirms Velvet grabs her thighs, digging her fingers in hard enough to bruise, and when a suck on her clit nearly makes her close her legs Velvet forces them apart and presses her teeth against her skin as a threat. She gets the idea soon enough, letting herself be overwhelmed by an eager mouth, and Velvet’s chin is soon coated with nothing but _her_ . The way Weiss keeps tightening around nothing inspires a pang of sympathy, and Velvet offers mercy by pressing her thumb inside, the way Weiss wails only topped when paired with a desperate cry of _yes_ . Her squeezes are wonderful, but a throb from between Velvet’s legs remind her that she’d much rather Weiss were squeezing around something _else_.

Funnily enough, a few seconds after that thought pops into Velvet’s head, Blake lets off a series of short gasps and groans until they growl out a long purr, grinding down onto Weiss’s face. “Mm, ah, Weiss…”

Their body trembles until the aftershocks pass, Velvet pulling away from Weiss and wiping the arousal off down her thighs. Blake tips their head back, breathing hard, and then they shift back to put their weight on Weiss’s chest instead.

“Was that good, sir?” There’s a distinct cheekiness to Weiss’s breathless words, and Blake nods, Velvet watching the muscles in their back tense and relax again.

“Yeah. Yeah, that was good.”

Blake rolls off Weiss after another few quivers, careful to not catch Velvet around the jaw with their foot, and Velvet gives Weiss one last kiss to her clit, grinning when Weiss bemoans her loss. “Ve- _mistress-”_

Again, Velvet’s body tingles at the title, and when Blake sits up their eyes trail down to Velvet’s hips. Idly, she reaches down to grasp at herself, feeling how hard and wanting she is after thinking about being inside Weiss, and she swallows thickly. “I’d- I’d _really_ like to fuck Weiss right about now.”

Blake laughs, airy and light and the kind Velvet only ever really hears after they’ve come. “Big mood, honestly.” Then, they look to Weiss, still laid on the bed and mouth wet with Blake. “Do you want that, baby? Do you want Velvet to fuck you?”

Weiss is too contented with licking around her mouth to answer right away, trying to clean everywhere Blake had smeared, but then she nods and squirms in place. “Yes, sir.”

Idly running a hand through her pale hair and scratching the top of her head as if Weiss were a cat, Blake smiles up at Velvet. “How do you want her, Velv?”

The response is almost instant because the moment Velvet remembers that Weiss is tied up a million images fly by, one of them searing itself against the walls of her mind. “On my lap. And I want you behind her.”

Blake tilts their head, furrowed brows presenting a question, and Velvet blinks before she flushes pink. Her request shouldn’t make a spark of embarrassment flare, but saying her fantasies out loud still feels a little… awkward. “I, uh, I wanna see both of you when I come.”

The way Blake’s ears flick with surprise makes her face grow redder still, but their laugh is bright and loud, Weiss looking at Velvet with blue and grey eyes full of want. It’s still a little hard to make eye contact though, so Velvet busies herself by climbing back onto the bed, pressing herself against the pillows again. Whilst she grabs a condom and tears open the silver foil, Blake helps Weiss upright, keeping a hand to her shoulders as she eagerly crawls over on her knees.

Rolling on the condom is a familiar motion, though Velvet can’t help but notice how both Blake and Weiss’s eyes flick down to watch the latex fit snug against her skin, Weiss’s tongue tracing the edge of her lip just for a fraction of a second. When Velvet stretches out her legs Weiss is quick to lift her body, letting her legs slide beneath her as she crawls higher up, and once Weiss’s hips hover above Velvet’s own she grins with a bloom of confidence. “Hey, babe. Wanna take a seat?”

Weiss’s eyes are alight, and Velvet can still taste her on the back of her tongue. Her arousal is drenching the air, lacing every inhale, and Velvet can’t help but brush a kiss to Weiss’s tummy, loving how the ropes tighten around her ribs with a sharp breath. Blake settles behind Weiss, their weight falling across Velvet’s shins and holding her legs down, their hands sliding down to the swell of Weiss’s hips. Slowly, teasingly, she’s pushed downward until Velvet can run the tip of her cock along her entrance, evoking a shiver from them both.

“ _Sit,”_ Velvet commands with a harsh _t_ , and those strong hands push Weiss lower. Velvet has to swallow a groan when she slides in in one long, smooth motion, body tingling from the tip of her ears right down to her toes. Weiss is wonderfully wet, her squeezes making Velvet whine (especially when she purposefully tenses up again, giggling all the while), but Velvet doesn’t even get to move beneath her when Blake sits up like they’ve been stung.

“Oh!” Before anyone can ask they’ve scrambled off the bed, and Velvet half expects them to announce they’ve left the oven on as they dig through their pile of clothes. “I forgot- hold on, wait.”

Weiss rolls her eyes and Velvet’s inclined to do the same, though the image of Blake’s comically wide eyes makes her laugh, body shaking and forcing a little gasp from Weiss.

The bed tilts and Blake returns with something in hand, settling behind Weiss once more. In their hand is something that looks similar to the rope that Weiss is bound in, but Velvet’s barely opened her mouth to ask what it is when Blake winks to her and slides a dark leather collar around the column of Weiss’s neck.

The contact shocks Weiss enough that she jumps a little, tightening around Velvet in surprise. It’s loose around her neck, not yet buckled into place, and Blake leans forward to whisper into her ear. “Is this okay with you?”

When Weiss swallows the motion makes the collar press flush against her throat, and she nods, face darkening with every moment.

“Say it, Weiss.”

“Yes- yes, sir. It’s… _very_ okay for me.”

Blake looks at her like they’re still a little unsure, but then they press a kiss to her cheek, the collar tightening around her neck as they pull it taut. Velvet’s not totally sure if Blake had bought a specific size or if they just eyeballed it beforehand - honestly, she’s not the one to talk to about any of this kinda stuff, really - but once they pull their hands away the collar fits snug to her skin. They slot a few fingers through and tug experimentally, making sure it’s not tight enough to choke, and once they’re satisfied they bring up one more thing that makes Velvet almost choke with amazement.

“You _didn’t.”_

“Couldn’t resist it,” Blake mumbles, nuzzling against the collar as they hold out the long leather leash for Weiss to see, perfectly matched to the matte black of the collar. Weiss’s jaw slackens like she isn’t sure whether she’s pleasantly surprised or utterly bewildered, and Velvet soon finds out that Weiss can, indeed, go even redder than ever before. “How do you feel about this?”

For a few seconds Weiss just stares, like she’s expecting the leash to evaporate into thin air if she waits long enough, but then she inhales sharply and glances away. “Y-yeah. I feel good about it.”

This time around Blake doesn’t hesitate, attaching the leash to the rear of the collar with a sharp _click_ before they rotate it around her neck, the leash slipping over one shoulder to hang between her breasts like a mistaken stroke of ink. When paired with the rope the lines that bisect her figure are striking, and Velvet hardly breathes when she reaches forward to take the leash in one hand. A small pull draws Weiss closer, and Blake watches with intense focus, pupils blown and watching every movement as Velvet licks her lips, wrapping the leash around the palm of her hand. It gets tighter and tighter with every turn, Weiss slowly dragged towards her until there’s hardly an inch left to spare, and by that time their noses are almost touching and all Velvet can see is eyes of blue and grey, sea and clouded sky.

“How about now, Weiss?” Velvet murmurs, watching and _feeling_ the way Weiss’s body trembles with desire.

“I still- I feel very good about it, mistress.”

Black hair appears in the corner of Velvet’s eye, the scent of spice and tea pressing closer, and Velvet glances to the source to see Blake propping their head on Weiss’s bare shoulder. “I bet she does. You like it when we make you _ours_ _,_ don’t you?” As they speak their hands slide to Weiss’s chest, rolling the peaks of her nipples until she whines against Velvet’s mouth, a kiss nearly there but not _quite ._

A tight pinch makes Weiss’s body rock and Velvet hisses, her hips quick to respond in kind, and she grips the leash tight enough that it bites into her hand. Their lips meet in a clash of teeth, raw and messy and eager for more, and Blake busies themself with kissing every inch of Weiss’s ivory skin across her shoulders and neck, the occasional flash of teeth leaving soft pink lines behind. They’re making a rhythm as their bodies move in tandem, Blake’s hands moving to circle one of Velvet’s nipples with their thumb, and she swallows down a moan when they trace a path upwards to dig their fingers into her trapezius, hard enough to bruise, pulse hammering against their palm.

Velvet was already pretty close but now she’s struggling to not give into the urge to unravel beneath Weiss, every muscle tense and quivering all over, hisses of Weiss’s name paired with wet gasps. Weiss is determined to keep upping the pace, every tug of the collar spurring her on and making her tremble, and Blake slips a hand down between their hips and touches Weiss in a way that makes her tense hard enough that Velvet lets off a rough, desperate grunt.

“Mm- faster, f-faster, Weiss…”

Weiss is so eager to please, especially when Velvet grasps the collar and kisses Weiss so hard she tastes blood, the pain thrilling. She can feel the movement of Blake’s fingers against Weiss’s clit, rough and fast, and pulling back to meet their eyes only forces her look away - she can’t stand the way amber melts with open desire, watching her without blinking, and when Weiss’s whole body quakes Velvet can feel something deep in her stomach twist and tighten. It’s the smell of Weiss, her arousal smeared across Velvet’s skin and in the back of her throat, the tang of the salt of sweat. It’s the way the bed creaks in time with every rise and fall of her hips, the way Velvet’s fingers are caught between the leather and her throat and leaves her able to feel every subtle vibration when she whines her name. It’s too much. It’s just all too much.

When Velvet comes, she thrashes. Blake’s sat on her legs so she can’t kick out, and the restraint makes it worse; she’s hypersensitive to everything, body thrumming, a rumble in her chest like the roar of an engine. She hears Blake purr out a single syllable before Weiss comes too, and she squeezes so wonderfully tight that Velvet shouts and grunts and feels like she’s losing her mind. Blake and Weiss just keeping _watching_ her, blue and grey and amber blending together in a streak of colour and she can’t stand it, so she tries to ground herself in the blank haze of static and Velvet presses her teeth into the curve of Weiss’s shoulder. It helps to taste her skin, the softness of flesh against her tongue, and it forces a yelp from Weiss - matched by a second not a moment later.

It takes a minute or two before Velvet’s thoughts eventually realign. She’s breathing like she’s just run a marathon, brain half-starved for air. Weiss is panting too, chest heaving and whimpering with every breath, and when Velvet lets go of her shoulder there’s a harsh red indent of her teeth left behind. A look to Weiss’s right shoulder confirms Blake had done the same, skin marred with deep blotches of red that aligns with Blake’s fangs, wet from their saliva.

With fingers having been locked tight around the collar at the height of orgasm it’s a little hard to let go, stiffness in every knuckle, but soon Velvet’s unwinding the leash from the palm of her hand and murmuring sweet nothings to Weiss every so often. She’s vacant, eyes glazed over and staring at Velvet without a focus, even as Velvet drapes the leash over her shoulders like a scarf. It provokes no reaction at all, and Blake takes to untying the ropes behind Weiss’s back, slackening around her chest.

Once the ropes are off and cast aside in a tangled pile the leash is next, unclipped and wrapped up before that, too, is thrown off the bed. When Blake reaches for the collar, though, Weiss becomes a little more cogent, her hands catching the space between leather and neck as she makes a little sound of dissent.

“You want it on, baby?” Velvet murmurs, watching Weiss roll her shoulders, the twin bites bright and pink on her skin. She nods, still not looking at anything in particular, and Blake helps to pull her off Velvet with gentle tugs and encouraging whispers. The cool air makes Velvet shiver, although watching Blake settle Weiss next to her makes her heart swell with affection. Sliding down the pillows, Velvet gets comfy as Weiss latches onto her with a cuddle, absently kissing her freckled shoulders, and the bed shifts as Blake lies on Weiss’s other side. They grin at Velvet, reaching across to lace their fingers between her ears, and Weiss makes a little sigh as she blinks herself into awareness again, looking up at Velvet.

“Kiss?” She asks, and Velvet hums as she leans in close, liking the way the first touch is a little shy. She idly traces shapes on the flat of Weiss’s tummy, and when it causes a little giggly sound she can’t help but tickle harder to start a flow of bubbly laughter. Blake joins in, their hands overlapping Velvet’s as they run up and down her ribs, and Weiss curls up and snorts and gasps for air, so small between them. There’s a wave of adoration that drenches Velvet head to toe, and she pushes close to scoop Weiss into a another cuddle, kissing her temple and giggling when Blake presses closer, smile bright and beautiful before they close the distance between Velvet’s mouth and their own.

“You’re so cute,” Velvet declares once Blake pulls away. “Both of you! I love you so much.”

Blake hums in agreement, amber eyes golden and smouldering as they kiss Velvet once more, and Weiss squirms between them until she finally settles down, caught in their arms. The collar is so pretty around her neck, a shadowed ring against luminous skin, and the pink lines of rope and bitemark alike draw a shudder when Blake runs a finger along them.

“Hey, Weiss?”

“Mm?”

“What do you say when we make you happy?”

Weiss stiffens for a moment, and then she relaxes all over, sighing as Velvet tucks her head beneath her chin. “Thank you, sir. Thank you, mistress.”

Blake’s chuckle is dark and low, bordering a purr, and Velvet can feel it reverberate through her body. “That’s our good girl.”

The room is warm, especially when laid next to two other bodies, and they’re all quick to start dozing off. Velvet’s tempted to follow Weiss’s lead, eyes closed and breathing slow, and Blake’s dropping off too until Velvet reaches over to the bedside table to blindly locate her Scroll. The screen is bright enough that she has to wince as she flips over to the camera, and she holds it aloft to get all three of them in frame. Weiss opens an eye to see what’s coming and she smiles whilst Blake presses their face into white hair, a sliver of amber the only indication they’re looking upwards at all. The Scroll flashes bright and the picture is saved, and then Blake throws an arm over them both, squeezing tight like they never want to let them go.

That’s fine. Velvet doesn’t plan to ever be anywhere else but here.


End file.
